Soire
Soire and Jenzi are two original characters built to live in a somewhat specific universe. Part of a unique soldier experiment that both succeeded and failed upon them. Physical Appearance At seventeen years old, Soire is the older of the two in the group. He tends to be the heavy fighter of the group, so he often needs to be better protected. He wears a full black body armor that is designed to cover him at all areas. It's very heavy, but it's also very difficult to pierce through. Underneath, he wears a gray leather suit (For he does not like to be caught off-guard even while not working). Jenzi is younger than Soire by a year, and is made distinguished in her attitude and attire. Despite being a warrior, she likes to appear sophisticated. She wears a white overcoat quite like ones worn by scientists. Because of her line of work, though, she often wears it split open at the front--underneath is a simple gray sweatsuit. In addition, she also wears a pair of thin glasses--she doesn't really need them, she just wears them because they seem to fit her. Her brown hair is neatly tied back into a ponytail. Weapons/Abilities Soire carries his weapons on simple shoulder straps—Several hand grenades and a powerful assault rifle that fires just a bit faster than it needs to. These work well for him because even though he has confidence, he doesn't want to put himself in unnecessary danger. Jenzi has learned to be wary, so she almost always has her weapon in hand—a one-handed energy sword that she wields with confidence. Carefully hidden within her lab coat are a few small force-field generators—she often does not need them, but they aren't cumbersome and just a sword seems under-armed, so why not? Personality Although their type is supposed to be perfectly in sync, Soire and Jenzi often act slightly different from each other. Their training was designed to get them to act as one, but that has clearly failed--for, like their fighting styles, they are both very wise, but they think in very different ways. Only in the presence of their commander do they act as perfectly synchronized robots. To be more specific, Soire is more laid-back than Jenzi, and will often let her control their course of action if she wants. Meanwhile, Jenzi's slightly more serious attitude means that she's quicker to react and a little more emotional than Soire. Despite their differences, however, they both recognize each other as very intellectual, and will listen to each other before anyone else. Backstory The Gray Citadel. A proud-standing successful colonization of another planet, it stands as a symbol of achievement and new beginnings. Like every other castle, though, it has its enemies, and that's when their military comes in. And one particular division of the Gray Citadel's military is very...strange. Gemini Units. Small groups of two raised with each other from a young age, the relationship causes a very strong bond to form between the two. This bond is the Gemini Units' greatest strength—a single Gemini Unit has the ability to outperform a squadron of ten. It is worth noting, however, that this is also their greatest weakness—if the two members of one unit are apart for a given time, a phenomenon occurs where both lose control of themselves and become incredibly aggressive. The strange occurrence is only amplified if one of the Unit is killed—the remaining member falls into a deep rage, and will attempt to obliterate enemy and ally alike. Soire and Jenzi are currently a Gemini Unit of their own, Gemini Unit Five. Under the command of their leader, Siriel, the only Gemini to ever survive their partner being killed, the two are ready to fight to protect the Gray Citadel. Appearances Something Yet Unnamed (As a main character) Trivia/External Links Trivia Origin Soire & Jenzi were built for the first Role-Play they were in—Something Yet Unnamed. I was given the prompt of the Gemini Unit, and I filled out the rest. Gemini Units were more designed to be robotic and think in tandem, but with some discussion with the GM, I got him to agree with my belief that two people, even as closely bonded as this, should not share the exact same thoughts. Category:Male Category:Female Category:Team Dean: The One-Man Army